Resident Evil: Wings of The Fallen
by Finalfaw
Summary: REBOOT, iv restarted the story with new direction
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Wings Of The Fallen

Authors notes: Hi, well i decided instead of continuing the original story i have decided i will reboot it, starting a new story from scratch, however it takes place in a mixture of worlds, the extinction universe mixed with the game universe, i feel it will work better for what i have in mind, the chapters i posted in the old story will become flashbacks (hence the game world part), anyhow, on with the story, i dont own resi and if i did, wesker wouldnt be the one with the virus it would be me :P.

Chapter 1: Gas and the world

The sun beat down against his neck, in old circumstances this would have bothered someone, but he had more important things to worry about.. he was running out of gas.

The car he had 'claimed' in the kentucky was a hummer, not the most ecomonical of vehicles,  
but he used to have enough gas tanks to make sure he could go on for miles, it was dark grey so it could reflect the sun but not glint to alert the wrong 'people', He had modified it so that the top could come down, the grille was reinforced and bolted with sharpened edges,  
so that if he hit anything it would not clog up his wheels.

He looked up through his shades and saw a sign, he read it out loud "huntsville 12 miles there should be a pump there, maybe some tinned goods"

"true but we should maybe find somewhere to rest babe, we've been on the road alllll day"  
A female voice said from the back seat.

He smiled, he had known Annie since raccoon, they had survived that nightmare, and a 5 years later, here they were in the same nightmare, only global.

-  
5 years ago...

They were running, faster than they had ever ran in their life, muscles aching, they were only 17 and should never have had to go through the nightmare like this. the dead pouring through the alleyways.

"theres a fire escape! quickly Raz we haveto get up now" Annie yelled as she leapt and gripped the first rung of the ladder, raz grabbing quickly not long after.

climbing up through the fire escape to the rooftops the shot off the bolts holding the escape up at the top and watched it collapse with the weight of the dead clambering through the window.

Raz puffed in breathlessness "we..we cant keep doing this, we have to get out of here, only a few ...mor..e miles to Ravens' gate then we are home free"

Annie sat on an air-con "what was that thing out there? it pointed at us and all of a sudden, zombies poured out of every door and crack after us"

Raz knelt down and checked his gun "i don't know, but it seemed to know me"  
he stretched and slid the gun into the holster he took.

Annie stood up and smacked Raz gently "that was for looking up my skirt when we were climbing"

Raz smirked "you got a cute ass couldnt help it" he laughed and hugged Annie kissing her cheek

she blushed "lets just get out of here, perv all you want later"

Authors notes: well chapter one is done, not all chapters will be done this way, some will be time exclusive, i have no idea what im going to do, so bear with me if it is sometimes slow.

till next time, and if you want to comment be nice, if you dont have anything nice to say, don say anything at all 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: High ground

Authors notes: yet again im back, im trying to refine my writing so forgive the sloppiness i will try hard anyhow on with the stories.

Raz pulled up and got out the tent "we should be safe up there" he pointed up towards the top of a small outcrop "its too sheer for them to climb"

Annie peered out the window up at the rock "what about anything else? if a lizard or skinny got up there we would be pretty fucked" leaning back "i miss movies and coffee, oh god i miss coffee" she sighed dramaticly

Raz leaned back and gave her a look "we drove in a circle as same and saw nothing a few of them around but that was it and the crossbow took care of them, and dont complain, i miss things too, video games, friends, hell i even miss school"

The tent was set up and they were both inside Raz climbed out pulling on his jeans looking at Annie sleeping soundly as she could.

He sat at the edge of the outcrop looking out to the pitch black "i miss my family" he whispered to nobody, Raz glanced a the tent, Annie was the only family he had, and with his...  
Problems he had offered her to go with the first convoy they met with, she declined, but they did travel with them for a while, but they had to leave, to many people to get attached too,  
he wished there was something they could do, they had files, books of them, all detailing what had happened. it was reading material for the first year.

The files where about the creatures and research, Raz was looking over one right now quietly in the small torches light.

V-ACT:

Viral infection type: T-Virus

Carrier type: Human

Notes:  
Recent studies in "dead" T-Carriers show cellular regeneration, however as metabolism increases blood seepage occurs and claws grow, some of the other researchers dubbed them "crimson heads"  
on account of the seepage, further testing shows that giving a sufficent incubation period, the virus mutates the bodies further, creating as the others call the "licker" B..  
Given the expense of the further Treatments to create a licker more quickly we have decided to create "lickers" throught the longer more cost effective process.

Raz lay back on the ground hearing a shift behind him he raised his gun, just seeing Annies head poke out of the tent "what are you doing laying out here, if you couldnt sleep you should have told me, i cant sleep either, we could... tire each other out, if you get me" she smirked.

Raz did'nt need telling twice and climbed in eagerly.

Authors notes: yes it was boring but i need a good run up before anything big happens, its like suspense, calm,calm,calm,SHOCK lol no bad comments please just help comments or nice ones 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Leveling The Field

Raz kept his eyes fixated on the endless stretch of road infront of them, an endless desert, for the past few days, that is all they had seen, and all they wanted to see for the moment except maybe somewhere safe.

Annie was laying lazily on the back seat of the hummer, casually smoking a cigarette, expelling a cloud of smoke that was quickly caught and blown away by the slipstream of the car, she sat up gazing sasdly at the endless desert scenery.

"how could the virus do this?" she asked Raz rehtorically "the freaks of nature i can slightly get, but how could it turn the world into a desert?"

Raz shrugged himself, helping himself to a cigarette that laid on the dashboard and lighting it with a silver zippo a friend had given to him, years ago.

"possibly the fallout, not the virus did this, you remember the first months of it, i think every country that had access to nukes dropped them on as many infected cities they could."

Raz shivered despite it not being cold, he had barely escaped Raccoon when they dropped a nuke on it, watched on the news as the world goverments dropped them on cities everywhere, the goverment had no reason to have any pretences, Umbrella was down and out, as was Neo-Umbrella, HCF,Tricell and Acsension. He thought back to the first time a viral outbreak codeline was introduced in the news...

-

November 12th 2010

Raz was reclining on the couch in their one bedroom apartment in a town near Glasgow, his family had provided for him, after all, to Raz America was just too dangerous, the U.K seemed free of any large Umbrella powerbases, Annie was in the shower after coming home from work she had found, along with himself, providing themselves with reasonable income, Raz was simply looking through the channels when he came across a breaking news bulletin on STV news.

The man at the newsdesk looked serious as always and looked up from the paperwork infront of him.

"Hello im George Mackay and this is the STV evening news, tonights' top story, The U.S is in chaos as the Goverment issues a new protocal in effect of the discovery of the Umbrella Pharmacuticals B.O.W research, and now over to one of our reporters, be warned, some of the material may be upsetting."

The TV screen changed to show video and pictures of various outbreaks and creatures tearing into people and chasing people in streets in towns and cities unknown to Raz.

A voice came over the videos and pictures narrating the news.

"These images may look like they are from some high-budget horror movies, but in actual fact, they are all real, several years ago, the World Court had been charged with the task of prosocuting Umbrella with corporate manslaughter, Blackmail and a massive list of other offenses including illegal human rights violations and Bio-terrorism. Today at Court the judges were shocked to see the footage of the numerous outbreaks that have been covered up by the Pharmacutical giant, including horrific "test data" of human beings and animals being experimented on, the first of the charges brought upon Umbrella was the Murder of over 100,000 citizens of Raccoon City, a charge that brings consecutive life sentances to all major board members and also the charge of goverment corruption, with a staggering amount of evidence pointing out several members of worldwide goverments accepting bribes"

The Camera showed pictures of numerous people.

"evidence given by hundreds of witnesses, suriviors of Raccoon City and Other Cities, including, Leon S. Kennedy of the U.S secret service and Christopher and Jillian Redfield, Founding members of the BHSS and also survivors of The Raccoon incident, also former U.S army member and now aquitted Fugitive William "Billy" Coen. The hundreds of witnesses, combined with staggering amounts of evidence, including attempts by Umbrella to bribe or silence witnesses, have brought a trading standstill to Umbrella, stock crash and mass arrests to anyone knowingly connected to Umbrellas' Bio-Weapon Research, many which now face the death penelty due to public outcry. Few witnesses had any comment on the trial the few of which had this to say..."

the screen changed to a woman with curly red hair and a cute face, along with a "nerdy" looking woman in glasses with brown and a short haired woman, and... Raz Spat out his drink when he saw who was on the screen, a man of mexican decent with short, hair with the fringe worn long, and right next to him a small pretty woman with blonde hair, it was Jack and Lisa, two of his former classmates at Raccoon High, infact Razs' old neighbour. "so someone i knew actually surivived" he smiled, glad at least someone made it.

Underneath the redheads face flashed a tag, showing her name it said, Amber Bernstien, former member of the RCPD, Raccoon survivor.

she spoke in a satisfied voice that spoke volumes about how she felt on Umbrella getting charged.

"Those, monsters' killed my boyfriend, then they took his body and..." her face snarled in disgust "experimented on him, turning him into a monster that stalked us throughout our escape, they caused the deaths of almost all of my friends, and even sent someone to kill me, they snuck a zombie into my apartment, and the outbreak, caused my two friends here" She gestured at Jack and Lisa "to be orphaned"

Jack spoke up his english had gotten better but still maintained that twang of an mexico accent

"They killed ma aunty, she got bit by on' of thos' freak's and died, they neal'y got Lise' killed and her parents became those 'hings!" his tones were agressive, like the only thing he wanted to do was go in the court and kill them all.

then the screen returned to the newroom.

"Now that the threat has been realised, the U.N has given out these new guidlines, due to possible black marketing of the Viruses that have caused the outbreaks"

A flashboard had been brought up with the title what to do incase of outbreak.

"one, if you notice anyone acting like strange, with the symptoms of the virus, nausea, extreme itchiness, vomiting, or necrosis of the skin, please contact the emergancy services and if possible, contain them in a secure room away from the homes other occupants.

Two, if you are attacked by anyone with said symptoms, do not allow them to bite or sratch you, or allow any fluids to touch your mouth, eyes or open wounds on your skin.  
three, if a mjor outbreak occours, head to your' nearest evacuation site, or if you are near the limits simply head out of your town/city.  
four, do not attempt to re-enter the city, if you are not evacuated, then please attempt to make it to a military checkpoint set up, raise your voice and declare you are human at the red line, if you do not do so, the military or police has permission to execute on sight, after an initial examination you will be escorted to a safe zone.  
five, if you cannot leave and your city has a new fallout shelter being set-up now in ever major city, ge tthere As soon as possible, as deconamination failure will cause the city to be subjected to a tactical, decom level nuclear strike."

George Mackay re-appeared "and now in other news..."

Raz switched the TV off and stretched as Annie came ot the shower drying off her neck, wrapped in a white towel "what was that about?" she asked.

Raz grinned and lifted her yelling in celebration as he spun her round the room, and kissed her passionatly, the towel dropping off her, she did'nt mind, not infront of Raz, as Raz let her down, she picked up her towel an re-wrapped it around herself "what was THAT about" she smiled, not seeing him this happy since his birthday.

Raz smiled broadly, showing his teeth with the abnormal canine teeth "Umbrella, they've been charged, it's over finally, they're gone." he smiled, Annie smiled broadly, kissed him, and dropped the towel again "finally, now there's only one thing left to do" she smiled as she pushed him on the sofa.

-

Present day

"We thought that was it, no more zombies, Lickers, Hunters, Tyrants and those other freaks that umbrella cooked up, then the outbreaks kept happening, and escelating, at first, they could handle it, the guidlines worked for the most part, then it became too much, the amounts of infected getting through little unknown paths and creatures too fast for soldiers to keep up with, bombings only wiped out things that were within the range. even birds were infected, they did'nt get confined as easy as the rest of the creatures"

Raz sighed as he finished his cigarette, tossing it into the winds, as they drove, he saw a lone Zombie, feasting on a corpse of a woman, two cars sitting at the side of the road, it was a common sight, someone stopping either to trade or loot, and it turns out the other driver was infected, then it's too late and they are Zombie chow.

Raz sat Pulled his Handgun out, and pulled over, Walking to the grusome meal, as the Zombie looked up and and let out a tortured moan, the former humans' nose was missing and a dessicated eyeball hung out of a torn eye socket, rotted cracked teeth exposed through cracked lips, the mans body was shrivelled and thin and grey, he looked as though he had been dead for weeks.

Raz was desensatized to the sight of these things and simply pointed his gun and fired, blowing out the poor creatures brains. and then leaned over to the Zombies meal, a woman, whose shirt had been torn open and her chest and ribs cracked open, half her organ missing, which he assumed were now in the now dead zombies stomach, the woman looked like she was attractive, well for the standards of a now road centric, but the twisted in a look of sheer horror and agony, he raised his gun and fired into her head "you were just unlucky, at least i've spared you coming back as one of those things" with that he had a look in the cars, turning up a little ammo and some food, it was obvious why she had stopped, there was only enough food here for a few days at most.

He got back into the Hummer after packing in what he could take and drove off, Annie was used to it, she knew Raz could'nt stand it when he could'nt save someone, so he made sure nobody had to come back.


End file.
